1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a display device and an operation method thereof, and for example, to a display device that performs a remote support service request of a peripheral device instead of the peripheral device and an operation method of the display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Display devices have a function of displaying an image which a user may view. The user may view a broadcast program through a display device. Display devices display a broadcast program selected by a user from among broadcast signals transmitted from broadcast stations. Currently, broadcasting is switching from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting worldwide.
Digital broadcasting indicates broadcasting by which digital images and digital voice signals are transmitted. Compared with analog broadcasting, digital broadcasting is more robust to external noise, thus exhibiting less data loss, easier error correction, higher resolutions, and clearer images. In addition, unlike analog broadcasting, digital broadcasting may provide a bidirectional service.
In addition, recently, smart televisions (TVs) for providing various items of content in addition to a digital broadcasting function have been provided. The smart TVs are capable of analyzing and providing what a user wants even without manipulation by the user, instead of passively operating according to selections by the user.
Research into a method of providing a more convenient environment to a user in an Internet of Things (IoT) environment in which things in life are connected over wired and wireless networks to share information has been conducted.